Kingdom Hearts: The Forgotten Files
by Dark Sault
Summary: They have been scattered all around in different worlds, forgotten over the years. Until now. As three has became four. And the outcomes of their adventures were slightly different. Look at the real files that have become forgotten.
1. Darkness Has Arisen

**And the moment you guys have been waiting for. I've have finally finished the chapter. So here you go. Enjoy!**

* * *

This is the forgotten files. A file that were once kept in the library of the Disney Castle, where all files were kept. But it was then stolen and scattered all around in different worlds, left to be forgotten over the years. Until now. Follow as three unlikely heroes were once four. And the outcomes from their adventures were slightly different from the 'original' files. Follow to unravel what actually happened in the world of Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Hello, my name is kirin. but my name or who I am doesn't matter anymore. But that won't stop me from from telling you the truth, the truth on what really happened. The real stories behind the fake ones. But you know what they say about the truth, that it might shatter everything you thought you knew about any of this. It really doesn't matter. What I'm about to tell you really happened, no matter how dumb or crazy it sounds, it actually happened. But if you don't believe me, that's your own deal, what all I'm doing is spreading the truth. Now where should I begin? Oh, how about we begin at where it all started...

* * *

I adjusts my greenish-grayish winter hat, even though winter passed two months ago, but its the only hat I have to keep my over spiky hair in check, before counting my money._ Perfect!_ I thought, _I nearly have enough to leave and explore the outside world._ I put away my money in a locked chest, before stuffing it under my already cramped bed. I then looked in the mirror, observing my appearance to see if there was anything out of place.

My winter hat rested neatly over my over-spiked hair, except for a few strains poking out from the sides. I'm about five foot eight, wearing a sleeveless, black vest, showing my slightly built arms, black fingerless gloves, baggy black pants, and tennis shoes that are one size too big for me. I've been waiting for this day since I first arrived at Heart's End._Tomorrow_, I thought again, _Tomorrow I'll be able to leave this town_.

I've been thinking this over and over again, and I decided that this year is the year I leave Heart's End. My mother on the other hand, thought my time isn't quite here yet. We've argued over this many times. I believe that my mother wants me to stay to protect her all because of my father, that suddenly vanished out of our lives when I was only six. My father's disappearance didn't really bother me because I didn't really know or really remember what he looks likes or who he was for that matter. But my mother was devastated by my father's sudden absence and still is to this day. Some nights I hear my mother's soft crying being heard in the living room late at night. I always thought my father disappeared because he didn't want anything to do with me or my mother anymore. I mentally shook myself to stop memories from flooding into my mind, trying to replay that lonesome event that devastated my mother. _Focus_, I thought, _tomorrow was the agreement_.

"Hey, Kirin, you home?" A voice called just outside my door. Before I could call back, my door is flung open and there stood my gang. Remony, the shortest and youngest one of the group, stood to the far right. Then went Jack, our muscle of the group, Crystal, the other girl of the group, Norb, the geek, and Stephon, our number two best sword fighter. Why he's number two, is because I hold the number one lead as the best sword fighter in the group. Heck, even my friends say I maybe better than anybody in the whole town. But I'd hate to burst their bubbles, but I ain't no 'best sword fighter', I believe there's someone out there with skills beyond me. But for now, I guess I could consider myself number one… for now.

What are you doing, man?" Jack asked me, probably wondering why I haven't met them in our usual spot earlier today.

I haven't told them about leaving because I knew they would try to talk me out of leaving, so I didn't plan on telling them… yet.

"Umm…" I struggle to say. "I was just… uh, tidying up here." I lie, which would have worked, if it wasn't for the big mess scattered all around my room.

"Uh-huh, I see," Stephon said, unconvinced.

"Okay, Kirin, what are you really doing?" Jack said, "And no lying either, you've been late to our specific spot, you been in your house more than usual, and we've seen you doing all these weird and odd jobs for variety of people. So what are you hiding from us?"

I sighed, I guess they deserve to know now. "Okay, I'll tell you." no more lies, no more hiding, no more running away. It's time they know. "It's because…It's because…" I start, my friends lean in more to hear what I've got to say. "It's because I've decided to leave Heart's End tomorrow to explore the outside world." I choke out.

"What?!" they all shout unison, god I hate when they do that.

I flinch at their shouting, awaiting for them to start trying to talk me out of it. But none came.

"Well, that is big news." Norb said.

"That was totally unexpected." added Crystal.

I open my eyes to find them with shocked expressions on their faces, still not pounding me with excuses to stay. "Aren't you guys going to talk me out of this?" I asked, confused about their not attempts to stop me from leaving.

"You can't leave," Remony said. Oh great, here we go.

"Yeah," said Jack, "You simply can't leave."

I frown at what they are trying to do. "Not until you win the the SwordPlay Tournament." Stephon said.

"What?" I asked in clear shock and confusion.

"We can't let a friend leave without showing his skills into the tournament and finally show these want-to-be winners who the real winner is, you." Norb urged.

How could I have forgotten the SwordPlay Tournament was on the day I'm leaving. "But," I say, "I haven't practiced with Speed Rattler in almost half a year. I don't know if I'm good enough to beat anyone anymore."

"Don't worry, I'm sure that, no matter how long you haven't practiced, your still good enough to beat anyone." Remony said trying to build up my confidence.

"I don't know," I said not confident enough in my abilities.

"oh for pete's sake…" Stephon said, suddenly kicking speed rattler at me. I catch it in mid-air, before blocking an attack that came out of no where by Stephon. Me and Stephon are locked together, pushing our swords to get the upper hand. Before our 'fight' could go on, Stephon chuckles and sheathed his sword. And if you're wondering these swords aint real, so they are NOT lethal.

"Heh, he's still good" Stephon remarked with confidence in his voice.

"So it's settled, Kirin should enter the SwordPlay Tournament before he leaves?" Jack asked, putting his hand in front of him.

"I'm in." Crystal said, slapping her her hand onto Jack's.

"Me too." Norb said, doing the same.

"Let whoever faces Kirin, know that he's the winner."

"Okay, I guess I'm in too."

They are all in a semi-circle, staring at me, awaiting for me decision. I thought about this for a while. Should I do the tournament? Or should I just leave and forget about the tournament? If I go to the tournament, then I miss leaving tomorrow and forced to stay here one day longer than I intended on staying. But then I could finally show everybody who I am and what I could do. But on the other hand, I could skip the tournament and leave like I planned as usual. But I really hate to disappoint my friends and let an opportunity like this, slip through my fingers that easily. Finally, I have decided.

"Okay, I'll do it." I finally say, slapping my hand on the others, completing our circle. "For you guys."

And with that, we threw our hands into the air and cheered, signifying my promise to them. "Well, let's get you signed up." Stephon said, everybody agreed. As we headed towards the town square, where they holding the tournament, I couldn't help get the feeling that someone was or something was watching me. To make sure, I quickly scan the area to find nothing unusual, but why was I having this feeling.

We reach town square, where they are almost done with preparations for the tournament. Near the arena, a table with the sign-up sheet was set up, with a guy sitting, reading a magazine. I walk up and scan the sign-up sheet to find twenty or so already signed up and one spot left open.

"Looking to sign up?" the guy asked, not looking up from his magazine.

"Yeah, is this where you sign-up?" I ask.

"No, this is where the soup kitchen starts." the guy answered sarcastically. _Wow, he sounds like a nice guy_, I thought.

"Whatever," I mutter to myself, before signing my name into the last slot.

"You're lucky, kid. You're the last one to sign up." the guy said, still reading his magazine.

"Yeah, thanks for the notice." I say, walking away from the guy before he could say anything more.

"Well, how'd it go?" Remony asked as I finally regrouped with my gang.

"Well, it could have gone a whole lot better," I respond.

"The important part is, that you're in. So good luck, but hey, who needs luck when you are the best." Jack said, having total confidence in me.

And with that, I told them I got a few jobs to do, in order to obtain enough money to leave the day after the SwordPlay Tournament. We said our goodbyes and promised to meet up at the tournament tomorrow.

Later that day, I've been busting my rump, working on various jobs. Dog walking, cleaning peoples houses, delivering people's mail to them, and even had to dispose of beehives for pete sake! But after a few bee stings later, I finally disposed the beehives and cleared the bees away from me. I return home and stash my newly obtained money within my money chest. Once securely put away, I lay on my bed and stare at the ceiling, wondering what I'm going to find outside Heart's End and beyond.

I then began to think of the tournament. Will I win? Do my friends think I'm good enough to win? Will I disappoint my friends if I lose? I look at my sword, Speed Rattler and sigh. _If I'm going to win_, I thought, _then I'm going to have to practice_. I got up and grabbed Speed Rattler and headed to my roof/ training area. I began with a few basic maneuvers, then began to work myself up. I kept hacking and slashing the air as if it was the enemy.

After about two hours, I decided that it was enough for today and headed back inside. I laid on my bed and continued to stare at the ceiling again, wondering if my training session would be enough to win. I soon found my eyelids closing, and decided not to fight it and let sleep take over.

* * *

I awoke in darkness. I look around but found nothing but black. "Where am I?" I ask, hoping myself could answer. But a voice answered me instead.

_'You are full of questions, aren't you, Kirin?'_

"What?" I ask, looking around for the source of the voice's owner, but but I find nothing. "Show yourself! I'm not afraid of you!" I yell.

The voice laughs, not an evil laugh, but a gentle, sweet laugh. _'Oh, Kirin, there's no need to fear, they can't reach you here'. _

"They?" I question, wondering who are these 'they' characters.

'They are the real enemies you should worry about, but for now, Kirin, we must see if you are the one'. the voice continued to say, confusing me more in the process.

"What are you talking about? Want to see if I'm one of whom? Tell me what you want!" I cry out angrily, wanting to know what this voice wants from me.

Just then a scene formed twenty feet below me, I look down to to see what's going on. A pillar forms as the top of it was stained glass, representing something. The stain glass is shaded yellow, depicting a woman and some type of beast in the middle, while on the outside of them, showed many various objects surrounding them. The woman appeared to be asleep while the beast is awake.

"What the…?" I start to question. What the heck is going on?!

Before I could ask, stairs appeared out of nowhere, forming to the right. Just then I saw a figure start to run up the stairs, making their way to the pillar. As he got closer, his form started to show who this mysterious figure was. The figure was obviously a boy, about five feet, blue eyes, brown spiky hair, like mine. He was wearing a crowned necklace, a black vest over his white and red t-shirt, white fingerless gloves, a blue belt that holding up his red, baggy pants, and yellow, black, and white shoes that are way too big for him. Yep, he kinda reminds me of… well, me.

As the kid made his way up the stairs, I continued to wonder why I'm here exactly. "Why am I here?" I ask, not looking away from the new scene.

'_Watch and learn_', the voice assured me.

I watch as the kid finally makes it to the pillar, just then a strange light appears on the opposite side. As the kid walks toward the light, I notice the stairs have faded away. _Uh-oh_, I thought, getting feeling that something bad is going to happen, _this can't be good._

A long shadow casted off the kid, as the kid got closer to the light. The kid looks back at his long shadow and something unsettling and surprising happens, that surprises me and the kid. The shadow seem to morph itself away from the kid, creating to be its own being. It looked exactly like the kid, but black and its eyes were glowing yellow.

The kid starts to back up as the shadow enlarged itself and started forming into something that even terrified me. The shadow stood about twenty feet tall, completely black, yellow specks for eyes, tentacles that is his hair, small but presentable wings that were on his back, his hands were claws that were larger than an average car, his feet were kinda segmented at the end while supporting his massive legs. But what struck me, was the hole in his stomach that represented a heart. I let out a gasp of terror, this thing was giving off a very bad vibe that this thing is anything but nice.

The kid turns and runs, but almost falls off the pillar, but finds his balance again before turning to the shadow. Suddenly the kids expression goes from frightened to a stern look. Just then a wand of some sort appeared in the kid's hand and readied himself for a fight.

"No, kid!" I yell, trying to warn him of the potential danger he is getting himself into. "Just run! Don't do it!"

_'He can't hear you, Kirin. This is his fight, he must do it alone.'_ the voice from earlier suddenly came.

All I could do is watch as the kid and shadow stood, ready to face off. What felt like hours, to only be a full minute, the shadow finally attacks. It stretches it claw at the kid, but the kid easily dodges and attacks the hand of the shadow.

After a few attacks, the shadow retracts its claw and prepares to attack again. But instead of doing the same attack, the shadow's claw glows with black energy. _Uh-oh_, I thought, _this can't be good._ The shadow slams his glowing claw into the ground, creating darkness in the surrounding area where the claw came in connected with the ground. Just then, little creatures started forming from the darkness. These creatures were small, about two feet tall, a bulb-like head, two curved antennas sticking out from their heads, their arms were half their height and claws for hands, their legs are a bit longer than their arms and their feet were flat. They looked at the kid with unblinking yellow eyes. But their presence didn't last long as the kid sliced through them and they turned into a wisp of black mist before disappearing.

"What the…?" I question.

Where did those things go? It's like they vanished into thin air. I shake my head before focused myself on the main battle that is happening twenty below me. The shadow's stomach glows with immense of dark energy, while the kid continued to attack the shadow's hands. Just then, the dark energy is blasted out of the shadow's stomach, forming into a ball, and flung straight into the air, before stopping in mid-air and flung itself into the kid. The kid is struck in the back and cries in pain, before flying several feet into a direction.

"NO!" I yell out, trying to move, but find myself glued into one place and unable to move. "Hey, what gives?" I ask in frustration.

_'This is the kid's fight and his alone. Only he must complete this. Have faith in him.'_ the voice says.

How could I just sit here and watch some random kid fight something this great without even helping or seeing if he's okay after that attack?

The kid seem to have gotten up and continued to attack the shadow's hands. Just then, the shadow launches another ball of dark energy from the shadow's stomach again. But before it could hit the kid, like last time, the kid suddenly attacked the ball of energy and it disappeared on contact with the kid's wand.

"Woah," I proclaim.

For about nearly half an hour, which I presumed, the kid continued to hack, slash and stab at the shadow's hand, all while avoiding the shadow's attacks. Eventually, the shadow fell to its hands and knees, and right before the the kid could attack, his wand disappears. The kid dodges an attack made by the shadow before darkness opened up below the kid, making him stumble to the ground.

"No." I say. "No!" I began to struggle to move, trying to make my muscles to respond. "No!" I yell out again.

The kid tries to crawl away away, but the darkness started to swallow him into the ground. "NOOOO!" I yell even louder, causing whatever force that kept in my place, to release. I float down to the stain glass until my feet landed on it. The shadow starts the shimmer out of focus. bleared out of focus, like an old T.V trying to get in a channel, before disappearing for good.

The kid's hand was the only thing visible through the darkness. I dive to try to catch the kid's hand, but it's too late. the darkness swallows the kid's hand before bleared out of sight as well and I crash into the stained glass.

"No…" I sadly say, feeling guilty that I couldn't save the kid's life.

_'Don't feel too bad, Kirin.'_ the voice suddenly came, _'Even you if you'd help, you couldn't have prevented this from happening.'_

_The voice was starting to anger me. "Why don't you show yourself?" I ask angrily, "Why didn't you stop this? He was only a kid!" _

_'Like I told you, Kirin, this was the kid's fight, only he could do it. Nobody else could not interfere.'_

_I didn't listen to the voice, I continued to look where the kid was swallowed by the darkness. Just then, I heard a cracking noise behind me. I look behind to see the pillar starting to fall apart. "Wha…?" I begin to question, before the pillar instantly shatters, making me fall into more darkness._

The voice came to me one more time. 'Don't worry, kirin, your time is almost here'. And with that I awoke.

* * *

I awoke with a jolt, unable to breath. I finally catch my breath as I suck in oxygen once again. _What in the world happen?_ Ithought. But whatever it was, that was a weird dream. But something deep down inside of me started to question it, and now, only one question kept coming back to me than the rest. Was that really a dream?

* * *

I get in a few more practices before rushing to the town square for the SwordPlay Tournament. I arrive just in time for my first round. "And now, for our next fight, give it up for KIRIN!" the announcer exclaimed excitedly. Upon hearing my name, most people that came to watch the event, cheered. "And his opponent," the announcer said excitedly, getting everybody pumped up for this round. "BORAS!"

Boras, a cocky, arrogant, 15-year-old stands at the other side of the arena. "You're going down!" Boras said with a sly smirk on his face. This wasn't going to be too hard of a fight, because one, the kid always signs up every year and gloats that he's going to win, but always ends up losing in the first or second round of the tournament. And two, he never practices with his sword. Whenever somebody asks him or tries to reason with him to practice, he'd usually laughs it off or yells at them, before telling them that he's number one and doesn't need to practice. So yeah, he's pretty much an easy opponent to take on.

In the tournament, the rules are simple, knock your opponent out of the arena and there is no time limit.

"Are you ready?" the announcer asked us. I ready Speed Rattler, ready myself for an easy fight of my life, but Boras on the other hand, he's looking at me with his uninterested eyes, like I'm an unworthy opponent to him.

"Ready!" we both said at the same time.

The announcer held up red flag, "Get set," the announcer announced, before sailing the flag down to the ground, signifying the beginning of our fight. "FIGHT!" the announcer yelled, as Boras let out one of the most annoying battle cries in the history of battle cries.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Boras screams, charging at me, sword raised.

_Oh, you gotta be kidding me?_ I thought, my facial expression showed that I didn't care about Boras's charging at me at all. As Boras charged, I simply sidestepped his little 'attack', as he rushed passed me. His sudden angry face turned to confusion to shock at what just happened, before he could react, I jabbed Speed Rattler into his back, forcing him to stumble a few feet forward, before he lost balance and fell off the arena into the mud pit below that surrounded the arena. Did I mention there was a mud pit?

Boras finally resurfaced from face planting into the mud to find himself losing yet another round and year of being actual number one, again.

"There you have it ladies and gentleman," the announcer yelled to the crowd, "Your round's winner, Kirin!" The crowd let's out a loud roar of approval as I exited the arena and retreated to my friends, which congratulating me how well I did.

But I knew that beating Boras was easy, but there are much harder and more experience sword wielders in this competition that are waiting to show off their skills. _It's only going to get harder from here on out_, I thought.

As other rounds of fights were being played out, which I found most of the opponents were obviously good enough to be called an opponent, while others simply won by pure luck. I suddenly got got another feeling that I'm being watched again. I scan the area to make sure this is just my imagination. But with my luck, I find the source of the watching feeling is coming from. There, on the opposite side of the arena, within the crowd, stood a hooded figure with its hood over its head, casting a complete darkness over his/ her face, making it impossible to see any details of him/ her. The hooded figure was giving me an uneasy and unsettling feeling.

"And now, for the last of the first rounds, would the final two contestants, please make your way forward." the announcer said, snapping me back into reality.

I turn my attention back to the hooded figure again, but find that the figure is gone. What the? I question, where'd he go? My heart skipped a beat when I find where he appeared next. He was on the arena floor, standing oblivious to the hands of Mark.

Get ready to lose, you hooded freak." Mark remarked confidently. Mark is basically one of the most skilled sword fighters, besides me, in the whole town. "You got no chance against me. Do you know who I am? I'm Mark, the most skillful sword fighter in this whole stinking town!" But unlike me, Mark likes to boast about his skills way to much. But unlike Boras, Mark tries to prove he is set to be number one and will anything to achieve it.

But the hooded figure didn't seem any less interested, he just stood there, doing nothing to prepare for this fight.

"Ready?" the announcer asked, holding up the red flag.

"Ready!" Mark said, getting ready for an easy victory. Little did he know, that his 'victory' would turn into a colossal of a loss.

"Get set…" the announcer and Mark got ready, but the figure just stood there, like a statue, not preparing to fight back at all. "FIGHT!" the red flag is thrown to the ground.

Before anybody could blink, the hooded figure blurred right next to a very surprised Mark, before using his sword to smack it across Mark's chest, sending Mark through the air and into the mudpit. Everybody, even the announcer, was shocked at what just happened. The hooded figure returned to his spot before anybody could move or do anything. How in the world is he that fast?

"Uhhh…" the announcer said before shaking himself out of it, "Give it up for our round's winner, Xaer."

Instead of of getting cheers, all the hooded figure got was slow and awkward applause from the still stunned crowd.

"Okay, our first rounds are done. Now, for our second round fights. our first fight for this round is… Kirin vs Isabel!" the announcer announced the official first fight for the second rounds. I kinda forgot to mention this earlier, but yeah, there's also girls within this tournament. Hehe, oops. Anyway, I make my way to the arena as well did Isabel.

Isabel is a 16-year-old girl(Well obviously!), and unlike Boras or Mark, she actually knows her limitations and does not boast about her abilities, either. She's actually good, don't judge me, for a girl. she was able to beat Jed, which by the way is as good as me, during the first round. So she won't be an easy opponent, like Boras was. So in other words, stuff just got real.

"FIGHT!" I hear over my thoughts. "Huh?" I ask, coming back to reality, just in time to block Isabel's attack. I would fight back, but I find myself looking at the hooded figure, watching silently as the fight progressed. Isabel slammed her sword into my kneecap, causing me to collapse to my hands and knees. But I continue to stare at the hooded figure. Why is the hooded figure making me so distracted from my fight?

No matter how much I want to turn my attention back into the fight, but find that I just can't. Just then, Isabel's sword smacks into my side, sending a shockwave of pain throughout my body, before sending me flying several feet to the edge. _Come on, Kirin, you can't lose now, you made a promise to your friends you will win_, my brain told me, bringing me back to my feet.

"That's it, Kirin!" I hear jack yelled.

"Go get her!" Norb added.

"He's going to lose, isn't he?" Stephon asked, mocking my abilities.

Before I could attack, Isabel jabbed her sword into my stomach, causing me to stumble more closer to the mudpit, hand clutching my stomach in pain.

"I thought you were better than this?" Isabel asked, also mocking my abilities, too.

I stare back at the hooded figure again for some reason. "Hello?" Isabel asked, noticing me not responding back or attacking for that matter. "Ugh, oh well, let's just finish this." Isabel said, running towards me, sword raised to finish me off.

Right as she was about to put me out of my misery, I was somehow able to break my attention from the hooded figure at the last moment, and suddenly found new strength to fight back. I block Isabel's attack, surprising her and even me.

"What?" she asked.

Before she could recover from her shock, I use my newly founded strength to my advantage, as I striked her constantly, making her back up, and try to block my attacks with no prevail. Once reaching the other side, I spun in a complete circle, using the force of the spin to strike Isabel causing her to fall off into the mudpit, signifying my win.

"Your round's winner, Kirin!" the announcer yelled, making the crowd cheer as I look around, dumbfounded at what just happened. How did I do that?

Then I turned my attention back to the hooded figure, who still stood there silently, unaffected at what I just just did. _Okay_, I thought, _no more games, time to know who you are_. And the only way to do that is beating yo in the final round. That was the only way because I don't meet him until the final round. But if and only if me and him beat everybody else. Watch out whoever you are, I'm coming for you.

* * *

Seven rounds later, (And about time too!) we have reached the final round. And guess who it is. Yep, you've guessed it, it's me vs the hooded figure.

"Alright!" the announcer said excitedly, "We have reached the final round. Contestants, would you please come up?"

Me and the hooded figure got up onto the arena, ready to fight. _I'm not losing to him_, I thought, _I've come all this way to show what I can do, and now I'm going to show this hooded freak exactly who he is dealing with… wow, now I'm starting to sound a lot like Mark._

But my prep talk to myself didn't really help, because the hooded figure finally spoke up, saying four words that confused me more than anything. "Are you the one?"

"What?" I ask. The one? The one for what? While I thought of what the hooded figure was trying to get at, the signal was thrown to start our match.

The hooded figure suddenly started towards me, sword readied. I somehow snapped out of it and blocked his first attack, before attacking with a move of my own, only to be met with nothing.

"Wha-?" I began, but was knocked, by the figure's attack, forward.

I nearly lose my balance of falling into the mudpit, but quickly regain my balance, before dodging the hooded figure's attempt to throw me off. But it's not long before the figure gets me back towards the edge again. I find myself regaining my balance, before dodging another attack by the figure to throw me off. This goes on for about ten minutes, until I finally analyze each time we do this and finally come up with a solution.

The figure slams his sword into me for the fiftieth time as I'm forced to the edge once again. I quickly regain my balance, before dodging another failed attempt to push me off. Instead of trying to get to the middle, like I always do, I attempt to attack him, but I'm met with his sword. Our swords clash as we push ourselves to get the upper hand. We are at a stand-off for about five minutes, when I finally let him have the upper hand.

As his sword overpowered my sword, I unexpectedly remove my sword from his and jab him in the chest, causing him to stumble back a few feet. Before I could give him some breathing room, I slash my sword into his chest again, making him fly through the air, right over the arena and into the mudpit below. The crowd watches in awe and shock as the hooded figure makes contact with the mud.

Everything and everyone was quiet for a while. slowly everybody's attention went from the hooded figure to me, all in awe.

"Ladies and gentlemen…" the announcer finally said, "I give you this year's winner, Kirin!" holding my hand up in victory.

the crowd cheered loudly enough to make me go deaf, my friends made their way to me, picking me up and held me on their shoulders as the crowd continued to cheer over my victory. "Kirin! Kirin! Kirin!" they all chanted my name, making me feel like I'm invincible. My friends finally put me down as they joined into the cheering. I never felt this happy in my life, I couldn't help but but smile. But my smile didn't last long, because the hooded figure suddenly appeared before me.

"You are the one." was all he said, before turning around and disappeared into the crowd. I look around to see if anybody else heard what he said, but they all seemed too busy celebrating my victory to hear. And with that the figure left me to question what he was saying.

I received a trophy that was made out of gold and on top of it was a silhouette of a person with its sword ready for a battle. I was congratulated again, before the crowd dispersed as my friends and I walked to my house.

"That was awesome!" Norb said.

"Yeah, who would've guessed that Kirin could whoop the living crap out of that guy." Crystal added.

Everybody was talking about my victory over the hooded figure, well, almost everybody.

"Hey, Stephon, you okay?" I ask, noticing him staring in a direction, before he snapped himself out of it.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." he said, waving off my question.

"You sure?" I ask again.

"Yeah, I'm sure." he responded.

We soon arrived back at my house and said our goodnights to everybody, before heading inside to get some sleep after all the events that happened today. I gently put my new trophy onto my dresser, before lying myself onto my bed and thought back at what the hooded figure meant when he said 'you are the one' after our match. What did he mean by that? Who exactly was that guy? Without a warning, my eyes closed, making me fall into eternal darkness.

* * *

I awoke on a pillar that is stained glass, that looked similar to to the pillar in my last dream. But this one is shaded green with another woman holding an apple that was in the middle. She was surrounded by seven other people, woodland creatures, and something that looks like a typical witch. Just like that last woman in my last dream, this woman's eyes were also closed.

"What the?" I question.

Just then, the voice from my last dream came over me once again. _'So much to do, so little time.'_

_"Huh? What do you mean? so little time for what?" I asked, confused of what the voice is saying._

_'Take your time, don't be afraid.'_ the voice assured me.

What, afraid? I'm not afraid. But what the voice is saying, is kinda making me afraid of what's going to happen next.

_'The door is still shut,' _

What door?

Before I could ask, the voice continued, _'Now step forward. Can you do it?'_

"Can I do it?" I ask sarcastically, almost laughing at what the voice has instructed me to do. I walk forward a few feet, before stopping in the middle. "Ha, piece of cake." I say confidently, showing that I'm not afraid of whatever is happening.

Just then, three slabs started coming out of the stained glass as the voice spoke once more._ 'Power sleeps within you.'_ it said as three items started to appear, _'If you give it a form… it will give you strength.' _

The three items that stood before me on the slabs were a sword, a shield, and the wand the kid had with him in my last dream.

_'choose well,'_ the voice said, leaving me to choose my weapon.

_Which one should I choose?_ I ask myself, there are so many choices to choose from.

I finally choose to see the sword. The sword looks like any other real sword, but the hilt of the sword was bonded with blue and gold metal. On the gold medal, there is a symbol that kinda looks like a mouse. The voice come over me as I examine the sword.

_ 'The power of the warrior. _  
_Invincible courage,_  
_a sword of terrible destruction.'_

Destruction? If this sword causes destruction, then that would be my power as well, destruction?

_'is this the power you seek?'_ the voice asked me.

Is the power I seek destruction, but yet invincible courage?

"No." I firmly reply, destruction is not the power I seek.

I then walk to the wand. This wand is like an ordinary wand, but at tip of it was in the shape of the same mouse looking thing on the sword.

_ 'The power of the mystic._  
_Inner strength,  
a staff of wonder and ruin.'_

Ruin? not only is this staff could give me inner strength, but also a staff wonder and ruin, kinda like the sword.

_'Is this the power you seek?'_ the voice asked me again.

"No." I say, even though the staff could give me inner strength, but its wonder of its power could be ruin. And I know that isn't my power's form.

I hop off and go to the final weapon on the slab, the shield. This shield looked like any other shield but it also had a picture of the mouse on the shield. _What's with this mouse image on all the items? Are they suppose to have this image on them?_ I ask myself.

_'The power of the guardian._  
_Kindness to aid friends,_  
_a shield to repel all.'_

_A shield that repels all they say?_ I ask myself. Also it is kindness to aid friends, this is my true power's form.

_'Is this the power you seek?'_ the voice asked me a third time.

"Yes." I respond firmly.

Just then, the shield disappeared in a flash of light, before the voice says, _'your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?'_

Give up a power in exchange for my power of the guardian? I look at both weapons that were left, both weapons representing that of ruin or destruction. Two things I know that they are not my power's form. But I had to choose one. I hopped off the shield's slab and made my up to the sword.

_ 'You give up this power?'_ the voice asked me.

"Yes." I said.

Just then, the sword disappeared in the same light, like the shield did, before the voice continued. _'You have chosen the power of the guardian. You have given up the power of the warrior. Is this the form you choose?'_

"Yes." I say, wondering if all this is just a choosing and a yes or no answering, dream sort of thing.

Just then, the slabs retreated back into the stained glass, before the glass started to fall apart, just like in my last dream. I fall into darkness once again, but instead of waking up like last time, I'm met with another pillar. This pillar is shaded violet, with a woman dressed in a light blue dress. She is surrounded by three different views of a castle, also with a carriage, a glass slipper, and multiple poses that looked like they were dancing. I finally landed onto the pillar and looked around, but find nothing.

Just then, a flash of a light appeared in front of me and the shield appeared into my hands.

_'You've have gained the power to fight.'_ the voice said to me. _'Use this power to protect yourself and others.'_ the voice continued as shadows from my last dream appeared in front of me, as I prepared for a battle.

One of the shadow tries to jump attack me, but I simply slam my shield into it as it dissolves into nothing. Before I could strike the other shadows, they disappeared into the ground.

_ 'There will be times you will have to fight. Keep your light burning strong.'_ the voice instructed me as I scan the area for more shadows, but find nothing.

_'Behind you!'_ the voice warns, as I spin around to face several more shadows. The shadows try to attack, but I dodge and attack them. I knock three into nothing while four remained standing. One shadow melts into the ground, before moving its way to me. Before I could react, the shadow that melted into the ground, jumped out and swiped at me. I would have gotten hit, if it wasn't for my fast actions, slamming my shield into it, making it fall to the ground, where I slam my shield into the shadow's chest, dissolving it into nothing. The other three rush into attack me, but find my shield ramming into them. The two diminish into nothing… wait, two? Where's the third one?

I scan the area and find the shadow on the opposite side of the pillar, just staring at me. Before I could chase it, the shadow melted into the ground, causing where the shadow melted into, to be turned into darkness. Soon the darkness made its way to me before starting to swallow me up, just like it did to the kid. I struggle to free myself from it, but the more I struggled, the more I fell into the darkness. I fought against the darkness, but found myself hitting solid ground. I open my eyes to find myself on,yet, another pillar. This pillar is shaded pink, depicting four silhouettes of four women, each encased within a heart.

_'Hold on, the door won't open just yet.'_ the voice said, as a transparent door appears in the middle of the pillar.

A chest appears behind me as I walk towards it, before opening it with the tap of my shield. I have no idea what I'm doing, but for some reason that this is similar for some reason.

Just then, a large box appeared, as I walked over to it before moving it around and then attacking it until it broke. After it broke into many pieces, a weird bottle appeared. I grab it and examine the green bottle. It looks like an ordinary bottle with some type of green liquid inside. _Hmm, this might come in handy_, I thought before sticking it into my pocket.

The outside of the transparent door became, well, solid. A barrel appeared several feet away, as I go over to it and attack it, sending the barrel flying into the air. Once it broke, the rest of the transparent door became solid. I walk towards it caution, because anything could happen at anytime at this point. The opens on its own, as light blinded me, until I could withstand it and walked through the door.

Just then the voice came to me again, _'No time for this, but the day you will help open the door is both far off and very near.'_

"Huh?" was all I could ask, before the light died down and I'm standing on another pillar, but this pillar's design is different from the rest. The pillar is shaded red, depicting a woman wearing a violet dress while holding a rose close to her chest. Surrounding her is silhouettes of fairies and vines that took up most of the background. I scan the area to find myself facing at least a dozen shadows.

My shield appears before me as I prepared for another battle. The shadows either melted into the ground to approach me or they jumped towards me, claws ready. I'm able to dodge out of the way of the shadow's attack, as I slam my shield into several nearby shadows, sending most of them into the air, some bursting into nothing. The other shadows advance towards me, as I block one attack from a shadow, but get attacked from behind. Claws come into contact, causing pain to ripple through my back. I grunt out pain, forcing myself not to scream in pain. But I'm attacked again, as claws come in contact with my arm, causing more pain to ripple through my body. I wince in pain, as I slam my shield into the shadows that did this to me, as they burst into nothing. five down, seven more to go.

I ready my shield as I charge the remaining shadows, ready to slam through their defences. Some shadows melt into the ground to keep from being slammed into my shield, but some weren't so lucky. Those shadows were met with my shield, were either dissolved into nothing or were thrown across the stained glass.

The ones that melted into the ground, came back up and started to come at me. Before they could attack, I use the shield's edge to slice the shadows into two as they also dissolved into nothing. I turn to the last three shadows, which were coming at me. _Oh, this is too easy,_ I thought. As the first one made it to me, I slammed the shadow upwards, causing the shadow to soar upwards. The remaining two tried to attack me, but was stopped when the one that was flung into the air, lands onto them, causing them to fall to the ground, dazed. I jump towards them, shield ready, as I slam my shield into them, making them all burst into nothing. _Piece of cake_, I thought.

Pain suddenly rippled through me, causing me to be forced to my knees in extraordinary pain. _OW, that hurt_, I thought. Just then, the bottle that I had, falls out of my pocket and rolls in front of me. Without a thinking, I tore off the cork and to a sip of the green substance. The green liquid didn't taste all that bad. It kinda tasted like green apple, but then it suddenly got real bad tasting afterwards. I nearly gag out the remaining green liquid out of my mouth, but forced myself to swallow the rest of this disgusting drink. Just then, my pain is soon replaced with a warm feeling as I feel a shudder sensation go through my body, as the scratch marks that were left by the shadows, faded away.

Before I could even question the drink, a strange spotlight is shown around my feet, before moving towards the other side, where it disappears and starts to form floating, stained glass stairs. The floating stairs led to another pillar about fifty feet higher than this pillar. I started running up the floating stairs, careful not to fall through the separation of the stairs. For some reason, this part of the 'dream' was familiar to me, but where did I see this before?

I finally reach the pillar, but before I could make out the description of the pillar, a strange light appeared in the middle, causing me to walk towards it in curiosity. As I continued to examine where the light was coming from, the voice suddenly came again. _'The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes.'_

All this was familiar to me, but where? That's when it hit me. The pillar, the stained glass floating stairs, this strange light, these were all from my last dream with that kid and that shadow...SHADOW!

I turn myself around to find myself face-to-face with… me? But this me was all dark with no description except for its glowing yellow eyes.

_'But don't be afraid.'_ the voice said, as I slowly backed up from the now enlarging shadow, as it took its true form.

_Easy for you to say_, I thought sarcastically, _I'm facing a twenty foot monster!_

This shadow looked exactly like the kids shadow, but its wings were much more bigger and it didn't have that much 'hair' on its head unlike the kid's shadow.

_'And don't forget...'_ the voice said, but didn't finish.

"Don't forget what?" I ask, but get no response.

Just then, my shield reappeared back into my hands, as I knew exactly what I'm suppose to do now. Befor the shadow could do anything, I charge the shadow head-on. I begin to attack to attack its hands a few times, before being swatted back by the shadow. I skid across the stained glass, before almost falling off the pillar, if it wasn't for my fast actions. I one handedly grab the edge to prevent myself from falling into the pitch black below. I grab the ledge with my other hand, before pushing myself up onto the stained glass. I let out a sigh of relief, before my shield reappeared in my hands and I continue to attack the shadow's hands.

The shadow's right hand starts to glow with dark energy, before slamming it into the ground, causing darkness to form around the hand. The smaller shadows start to form within the darkened area. _I don't have time for these small fries_, I thought. I quickly dispatch the small shadows, before I continue to attack the shadow's hands. After about ten minutes of attacking the shadow's hands, the shadow shrunk back to my size, before multiplying itself until there are about ten to fifteen of them in a circle.

"Well, this is new." I say to myself.

The shadows begin to advance towards me. I slam my shield into one of the closest one, as it disappears. I continue this process until there was only one left, but before I could attack, the shadow grew back to its original size before trying to attack me. Our fight didn't last long after that because the shadow soon fell to its knees. I was about to attack the shadow again to finish it off, but my shield suddenly disappeared, leaving me defenceless.

I dodge the shadow's attack, as darkness appeared out from the ground, waiting to swallow me up. _Oh-no_, I thought, _this also happened to the kid, too._

I try to run, but I fall to my hands and knees, thanks to the darkness. I desperately try to crawl, but the darkness has kept me in my place. I twist myself to face the shadow that was watching me sink more and more into the darkness.

_'But don't be afraid.'_ the voice suddenly came to me. By this time, half my body was swallowed up by the darkness, as I struggle to keep my sanity in check.

'You hold the hold the mightiest weapon of all.' Just then, the darkness has finally swallowed me up.

'So don't forget, you are the one who will help open the door.' the voice said, before leaving me in the forever lasting darkness.

* * *

My eyes open to a warm, sunny morning. I quietly sit up and scan my room for anything odd, but find nothing. _Man, what a weird dream_, I thought. I get up and began to pack up for the long journey I'll be having to the outside world. I store all my money in a pouch and stuff it into my vest pocket. After packing, I say my final goodbye to my mother and promise to come back after I'm done exploring the outside world. After that, I took one good look at my house before heading off towards the train station.

Once making it there, I'm met by my friends ready to say goodbye to me.

"See ya!"

"Have a nice trip."

"Be safe out there!"

"Hope to be seeing you soon."

they all said their goodbyes, as I start walking to the station, all while they continued to say goodbye or wish me luck. As I continued to walk to the station, almost reaching it, their goodbyes were suddenly ceased.

"Huh?" I turn around, confused.

There they still are, but they seem to be like… frozen? their hands all in mid-waves, but they seem not to be moving.

"What the?" I ask in so much confusion.

Just then, I hear a whistle from behind me. In curiousity, I turn around to see the same cloaked figure from the SwordPlay Tournament, staring back at me.

"Missing something?" the figure asked, holding up my pouch of money.

"Hey, that's mine!" I yell out. The figure didn't say a word, instead, it simply started walking away.

"Hey, get back here!" I cry out in frustration, then started running after the figure.

No matter how fast I run, the figure was slightly faster. The world stood still as people or anything for this matter, didn't move at all. The figure moved right into the forest, as I stop and looked upwards.

"What, a storm?" I ask, confused about a sudden storm. It wasn't suppose to storm today, or at least that's what I thought.

I began to chase the figure again to gain back all the money he stole from me. After about two minutes of chasing him, he suddenly stops, causing me to stop a feet feet from him.

"Give me back my money!" I demanded angrily.

"You are the one," the figure said, confusing me.

"Wha-?" I start to question, but is cut off when the figure suddenly disappears and the shadows from my last two dreams, appear in his place.

"Whoa!" I proclaim, as I turn around and start to run. Even though I could I could take them, but I have no weapon to defend myself against them, I left Speed Rattler at home. I continue to run as the shadows start to chase me down. what felt like hours of running, I burst into a large clearing, before being slammed into by another shadow, causing me to fall to the ground.

I quickly get up, to be met with half a dozen shadows. I stare upwards to find some sort of swirling vortex forming in the sky above me.

"Whoa, what in the world is that?" I ask myself.

I turn my attention back to the shadows, as I prepare to fight them off with no weapons.

Or so I thought.

Before the shadows could attack me, there was a sudden flash of light and there, in my hands, I was holding some sort of key/ sword. This sword's blades was oddly shaped like a key and is bronze. the hilt of the sword is surrounded by silver metal all around the handle of the sword. There was also a golden chain attached at the end of the hilt of the sword with the same symbol of the mouse that was also on those weapons in my dream.

"Wha-?" was all I could say.

Just then, the key pointed itself at the shadows, which hissed at the key in response. I then readied myself for a battle. The shadows tried to attack, but I swung my sword at them, dispatching them all in one swing.

"Well, that was easy." I remark, but regretted saying that, as something large landed several feet behind me, scaring the living crap out of me. I turn to see the same shadow from my dreams, stand before me.

"Uh-oh." I say, getting prepared for a fight for my life. Before I could attack, the shadow shrunk to my size and multiplied itself until there was about fifteen of them surrounding me. Without a warning, they all attacked me at once. Pushing me, clawing me, heck, even biting me. As I'm being thrashed around, I was wishing I had some of that right about now, even though it tasted like like garbage, but it would help right about now.

"BACK OFF!" I yell angrily, having enough of this shadow pushing me around like I'm some sort of rag doll.

I slash my sword into as it dissolves into nothing. I continue to slash my sword until the real one reveals itself by enlarging itself back to its original size.

"Alright," I say to the shadow, "No more games, let's finish this once and for all!"

I run up and start attacking its hands as it bent down and starts gathering dark energy within its stomach, meaning he's going to shoot it off.

"Oh, no you don't." I say, running up to his stomach and taking off into the air towards the swirling black energy within the shadow's stomach. I jab my sword into the dark energy, before it explodes, damaging most of the shadow and sending me flying across the clearing.

I slowly get up, ignoring the immense pain throughout my body and charge at the shadow once more. The shadow's hand glows with dark energy as it tries to aim its enormous hand at me. I roll out of the way to be nearly crushed by the hand. Darkness emends from around the shadow's hand, making more smaller shadows.

"Is there any end to you guys?' I ask, as I slicing through the smaller shadows before attacking the main shadow's hands.

The shadows retracts its hands as it kneels down and begin shoving its arm into the ground like it was butter.

"What?" I ask myself. To answer my my question, the shadow pulls out a swirling black mass of dark energy.

"Whoa!" I proclaim, stepping back a little.

The shadow brings the dark energy close to it, ready to use it on however it pleases to use it. I knew exactly what I should do, even though it will result in the same thing that happened earlier, but if that means of stopping this thing from using this dark energy, then so be it. Without thinking any further, I ran straight towards the shadow again.. As soon as I got close, I jumped at the dark energy and stabbed my sword deep into it. Before I could prepare myself for the same result, the dark energy exploded in a slightly bigger explosion, damaging the shadow again and somehow not sending me flying, but leaving me unharmed by the explosion.

"What the?" I ask, confused why I have not been harmed in this explosion.

Before I could get an answer to my question or focus on my battle, the shadow is lifted into the vortex. Suddenly I'm also lifted off the ground and started to float towards the vortex.

"Whoa!" I say, as I grab onto a tree branch and desperately hold on for dear life.

But I guess life had other plans for me, because the branch I was holding onto, snapped and I'm flown into the vortex of darkness, where I lose consciousness.

* * *

**aaaaaaaannnnnnnnnddddd... Done. whew, thank god this chapters done. It almost took me forever to write. But whatever. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and hope you all have a very happy New Years! Until then see you all next year!**


	2. The New Frontier

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. All i own is Kirin, his gang, Heart's end and anything else I personally came up with during this.

* * *

My eyes flutter open to a starlit sky. I let out a yawn, before stretching. "Man what a weird dream." I say, continuing to stare at the gorgeous night until my eyes come upon the two brightest stars in the sky. But something was wrong with them, they were blinking in and out of focus.

"Well, that's weird." I say to myself.

Just then, the two disappeared out of sight. "Whoa!" I proclaim, knowing that stars aren't suppose to do that. I sit up to check my surroundings, but I find is not what I suspected at all. Instead of seeing the forest I was once at, it seems that I was on a rooftop of some house in some sort of town.

"Where am I? And how'd I get here?" I ask, before it suddenly came to me. The hooded figure, the shadows, the big shadow fight, the explosions, the vortex. That's it, it must have been that vortex that sucked me into this place after my battle with that shadow.I look around to see where the shadow has gone, but there seems to be no trace of the shadow anywhere.

I peer over the edge to see a fairly large area, kinda like a town square, complete with a hotel, a water fountain, and some sort of a workshop. _Weird_, I thought, _where are the people?_ The whole square was empty, nobody or anything was there.

"This doesn't make sense at all." I say to myself.

Just then two sudden events happen all at once. First, a door to a shop opened up and a guy ran out, running for his life. And second, the door that separated this area to another, opened to reveal a kid… No, wait, the kid from my dreams, step into the town square area. The guy that was running, slips and falls to the ground, before turning himself to where he was running from. Just then a heart came out of him and floated into a small vortex of darkness, where it created a different kind of shadow, a shadow with armor and also yellow unblinking eyes.

The armored shadow disappeared into darkness as the guy faded out of existence. The kid ran to where the guy disappeared as the normal shadows appeared around the kid as the he summoned the same weapon I once wielded except his was silver with a golden hilt.

"It's those creatures from the island!" he yelled, preparing himself for a fight. "And from the forest." I added quietly to myself.

The atmosphere shifted suddenly and I turn to find several shadows waiting for me. The key/ sword appeared into my hands as I readied myself for a battle of my own. "Let's make this quick," I say. "I got more more important things going on right now."

I slashed my sword into a shadow, but instead of disappearing into nothing, the shadow dispersed into a wisp of black smoke, as a purple glowing heart floated upwards and disappeared. "Okay, this day just gets weirder and weirder by the second."

I slash my blade into the rest of them, causing more purple hearts to float up. I peer back over to see the kid making his way across the town square towards an alleyway. I start roof jumping from roof to roof, even though it would be easier by following the kid on the ground, but come on, what's the fun in that?

The kid and I made it to another area. This area had stairs leading to to another large area. More shadows, including the armored ones, appear and attack the kid and me. We dispatch them easily and the kid continues to run around the area._ He's searching for something,_ I thought, _but what?_

The kid retreats back to the other area where we first were, as I continue to put my roof jumping skills to good use to follow the kid, that went back to the first door I saw him come out of. We dispatch more shadows before the kid walks through the door and I follow him from above. We reach, yet, another area where the kid ran through the streets as shadows started forming off the streets, but the kid ignored them and ran right into a shop.

I land onto the shop's roof and wait for the kid to re-emerge from the shop. "Of all the places, you run into a shop? Why?" I ask.

Not before long, the kid finally comes out, kinda looking a little disappointed.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere." A sudden voice said out of nowhere, catching me and the kid's attention.

"Who are you?" the kid demanded, summoning his blade.

The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows. "And they'll keep coming at you as long as you continue to wield Keyblade." the guy said. This guy was about six foot three, a black short sleeved leather vest over his white t-shirt, three straps on his left arm while wearing black leather gloves. He was also wearing two belts to keep up his black pants, and wearing black boots. This guy looked more like a biker in my prospective.

"But why?" the biker guy continued, "Why would it choose a kid like you? And where is the other one?" To me it sounded like he's insulting the kid. Wait, what? Other one?

"What are you talking about 'another one'? And what's that suppose to mean 'choose a kid like me'?" the kid asked, probably more confused then I am at this point.

The guy just shakes his head, "Never mind. Now, let's see that Keyblade." the guy said, reaching out to try to take the Keyblade away from the kid.

"What? There's no way you're getting this!" the kid angrily said, readying himself for another fight.

"Alright," the guy said, as his sword appeared before him. His sword looked like any other sword, except for his hilt that was part of a gun. His hilt had a gun's handle, complete with a revolver's chambers, it had everything like a gun, except where the muzzle should have been, was his swords blade. "Then have it your way." The guy finished, also readying himself for a fight as well.

I decided enough was enough and jumped down, landing in between them, startling them both. I summoned my Keyblade into my outstretched right arm, before getting up and readied myself for the same fight.

"Sorry pal, but beating up a kid is not a necessary way of see things." I say.

"So you're the other one, huh?" the guy asked.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." I respond to the guy's question.

Just then, the guy swings his at me, but I block his attack and attack him, which sends him flying a few feet back, able to keep standing. "Your good kid. I'll give you that."

"Uh, thanks." I uneasily say, not sure how to respond to that. Before I could analyze what happened next, I'm almost met with the guy's sword, but is stopped when the kid blocked his attack.

"No, kid, just run, I'll deal with this creep."

"No can do," the kid said, trying to keep the guy's sword at bay, but little by little, the guy's sword started to overpower the kid's. "I'm not leaving a stranger to die. There's no way I'm letting that happen."

Just then, the kid is kicked backwards, landing with a heavy thud against the pavement.

"KID!" I yell, suddenly getting angry with this guy already. I suddenly slam my Keyblade into him, sending him flying into the middle of the bottom part of the plaza.

"Whoa, kid, you've got some skills." the guy remarked.

I make my down to the bottom plaza, as he charges up and fires a fireball at me. _Oh, you've gotta be kidding me?!_ I thought as the fireball made contact with me and exploded, causing immense pain throughout my body.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" I utter out.

The guy charges another fireball as I regain out of the suffering from the last blast. He fires another at me and I prepare for the right moment for the fireball to make it to me. When it got close enough, I somersault over the first fireball as the guy fires another. I somehow slam the second fireball with my Keyblade, sending the fireball back to its owner. The fireball collided with him, causing him to fall to his knees. Huh, I guess this guy isn't as tough as I thought.

I turn to see if the kid was alright, but before I could take two steps, the guy was suddenly behind me and whispered into my ear, "Rule number 1, kid, never presume your enemy is down."

"What?" I ask in shock, before having his blade's hilt slammed into my back, causing me to be thrown forward. I somehow manage to keep myself up, before I turn around and prepare myself for another battle with this guy, but it was too late. The guy guy charged up another fireball, bigger than the others.

"Nighty night, kid." the guy told me, before firing the massive fireball.

I don't remember much after that, but there was one thing I was certain of; and that was this was going to hurt, a lot.

* * *

"Come one, lay bum. Wake up." a voice said, kinda muffled.

I slightly open my eyes to see Remony staring back at me. I open my eyes fully and sit up. I scan the room the we were in, my eyes finally fall onto the kid, who was leaning on the wall next to the bed, crossed arms.

"You okay?" Remony asked, snapping me back into reality, in slight concern in her voice.

Depends." I respond back at her, almost jokingly.

But she seemed to not be in a laughing mood, because she continued to talk seriously to me and the kid. "Those creatures that attacked you guys are after the Keyblades. But its your hearts they really want, because you two wield the Keyblades."

"That's so unlike you, Remony." I remark, kinda shock Remony knew so much about all this stuff I never heard about.

"Remony? Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie." Remony said, before there is a flash of light and there stood a girl with black shoulder length hair. A white bandanna around her head, blue suspenders holding her green sleeveless shirt in place, a yellow scarf hanging loosely around her neck, her orange fingerless gloves covering most of her long black see through sleeves. A blue belt hung loosely, keeping her tan short shorts in place, she also wore socks that covered up most of her legs and wearing bright orange shoes. Wow, not the typical fully clothed, mask wearing ninja I was thinking of.

"I think you might've overdone it, Squall." Yuffie said, turning around to the guy that totally whooped my butt, walked into view. I cover my mouth with my hands to contain myself from laughing out loud.

"That's Leon." the guy said, giving me a signature death stare that told me to stop laughing or else. I quickly ceased my laugh and pretended to cough to make it less awkward then it already is. I soon spot mine and the kid's Keyblade leaning gently onto the wall.

"My sword." I claim.

"Yeah, we had to get it away from you guys to shake off those creatures. It turns out that's how they were tracking you guys." Yuffie explained.

"It was the only way to conceal your hearts from them." Leon added. "But still, hard to believe that you two of all people are the chosen ones." Leon picked up our Keyblades and they disappeared in a flash of light, before reappearing into our hands. "Well, beggars can't be choosers."

"Wait a minute. Why don't you start making sense! What's going on here?" the kid demanded, wanting to know as much as I want to know as well.

"Okay," Yuffie started, "You know there are many other worlds out there? Besides your worlds and this town, right?"

Me and the kid looked puzzled at each other, before both answering, "Maybe."

"Well you know now," Leon said. "The worlds were never connected. Until now. When the heartless came, everything changed."

"The heartless?" me and the kid said unison, okay if we keep saying the same thing at the same time, I'm going to freak.

"The ones who attacked you two, you guys remember?" Yuffie asked, maybe she was being sarcastic, but maybe not.

"Those without hearts," Leon added.

"The darkness in people's hearts, that's what attracts them." Yuffie continued to explain to us.

"And there is darkness within every heart." Leon added again.

"Hey have you heard of someone named Ansem?" Yuffie asked out of the blue.

"Ansem?" the kid asked back, me keeping quiet this time, because I didn't want to go through our little same saying at the same time thing again.

"He was studying the heartless. He recorded all his findings in a very detailed report. Yuffie explained to us. You know, I do remember my father studying something important too. Maybe he ran off because his studies were more important than his own family. Just the thought about it made me angry.

"Can we see it?" the kid asked, interrupting my thoughts.

Leon just shook his head. "Its pages are scattered everywhere in too many worlds."

The kid looked a little disappointed to see Ansem's report. "Hey, don't worry, we'll probably find them." I said, trying comfort the kid.

"So you guys are holding 'the keys' to our survival." Yuffie continued.

"So… this is the key?" the kid the kid asked, examining his Keyblade a little more.

The heartless have great fear of the Keyblade. That's why they'll keep coming after you guys, no matter what." Leon explained.

"Well, we didn't ask for this." the kid spoke up for the both of us.

"The Keyblades chooses its master. And it choose you two." Yuffie explained to us how these Keyblades worked.

"So tough luck." Leon said in a bored voice. _Wow_, I thought, _what encouraging and inspiring words_.

"How did this all happen? I remember being in my room…" the kid thought about it, then suddenly let out a gasp. "Wait a minute. What happened to my home? My island? Riku! Kairi!" the kid slumped down, probably disappointed at what to his home. And I have a pretty good sense that whatever happened to the kid's island, also happened to Heart's End.

"You know what?" Leon said, catching all our attentions, "I really don't know."

After a while of sitting, I got up and went to the kid. "Hey, kid, don't worry, whatever happened to your island, might have also happened to my world too." I said, comforting the kid.

"Really?" the kid inquired.

"Yeah, the same creatures attacked my home and some weird vortex sucked me up and landed me here."

"That's what happened to me, too!" the kid then explained what happened to him also.

"Hmm, it looks like you we are somehow connected in a way." I said, smirking a bit at the thought of it.

"So, what's your name kid? I ask, kinda getting sick and tired of calling him 'kid'.

"My name's Sora." the brown haired boy said. "Nice to meet you, Sora. Name's Kirin." I announced, holding my hand out towards Sora, who grabbed and shook it without hesitation.

"Hey guys," Yuffie said, making us both jump a little at the sound of her voice. "I've heard that the Keyblade can open all sorts of locks. Give it a try next time when you find a treasure chest or or a door lock."

"Yeah, thanks for the info, Yuffie." I said.

"Anytime!"

"Come on," I got up and motioned Sora to follow, "Let's go."

We made our way to Leon, who was just leaning against the door. As we got close, Leon finally spoke. "Sooner or later, the heartless will find you guys, you'd best prepare yourselves."

"Prepare ourselves?" Sora questioned.

"To fight for your lives. Are you ready?"

"Ready!" Sora and I said unison. Okay I'll let that one slide.

"Yuffie, let's join the Aerith. She should be there by now by now with the other visitors." Leon said, ready to head out of the door.

Before I could ask who these other visitors, Yuffie yelled out, "Leon!" she then pointed where an armored heartless has appeared into the room.

"Yuffie, go!" Leon assured Yuffie, as Leon's sword appeared into his hands, as he swung his sword and the heartless flies through the air and out the now broken window.

"Sora, Kirin, let's go!" Leon instructed before he jumps off the balcony to the alleyway below. Me and Sora followed. When we reached the alleyway, the place was swarming with armored heartless.

"Don't bother with the small fries," Leon assured us, "Find the leader!" And with that, Leon ran in a direction, leaving me and Sora alone.

"Come on," sora said, "We're heading to the third district, that's where the leader must be hiding."

I decided to go with Sora's plan and followed him towards the third district. We ran in a couple of heartless, but they were easy to dispatch of them. We finally arrived to the third district, which was eerily quiet.

"Come on," Sora said, racing down the stairs and I'm forced to follow.

Once reaching the bottom, there was still no heartless appeared. "Well, this is odd." I say out loud.

Just then, there is an explosion that happens above us as two figures, a duck and a over-sized dog, fall towards us. I simply side step, while Sora is not so lucky as the two figures landed on him, causing him to the ground, dazed.

"The Key!" the duck and dog say unison, looking at Sora's Keyblade.

Before we could act, the ground shook and pillars shot out of the ground, filling in the gaps to the other places, trapping us in the large area. Armored shadows appeared before us and onto the pillars. I summoned my Keyblade and readied myself for a fight.

"The other key!" the dog pointed out that I also have the 'other key'.

I stare at the two new comrades that will help aid us in this fight. First is the dog, he was about six foot seven, wearing an orange hat and goggles around his head, three strands of hair poking out from his head. He has a black vest over his green long sleeve shirt, white gloves, orange baggy pants, and brown olden shoes. He was wielding a shield just like the dream shield, but this one a lot smaller and round. The other one, the duck, was about three feet, wearing a blue fleece hat, and a weird blue outfit with one or two noticeable pockets. He was wielding a staff that had a complete outfit of a wizard's outfit at the end of his staff.

"Okay! Let's do this!" I say as we all charge the heartless. The dog rams his shield into a few heartless and as the duck summons lightning to strike a few heartless and making some purple hearts float up. Sora swings his Keyblade into one, sending it flying across the area. I slice through a few heartless.

Once the final heartless is defeated, and the purple heart has floated up and disappeared, I searched the area for the leader, but I find nothing.

"Huh? Where's the-" I say before being interrupted by five pieces of landed in front of us and floated into place, except for its feet that stayed on the ground.

_Okay, there's the leader, now where's his_… Suddenly a helmet slams into the body armor before floating into its rightful place. _Head._ I finish thinking.

We were all facing a suit of floating armor, it's hands were metal claws. It would have been intimidating, if it wasn't purple, that is.

"Well, this is a joke. We're going to totally beat this guy, easily." I say.

"Yeah" they all yelled in agreement.

We charged the armored knight and started attacking its parts of floating armor. Apparently, the heartless didn't like this, so it stomped fiercely, nearly crushing Sora. The armored heartless swatted the dog and duck away, knocking them out in the process. Sora and I manage to break one of its feet apart. _Okay, one down, four more to go_, I thought. Just then, it spun it's arms around itself so fast it looked like a blur. I manage to dodge out of the way in time, but Sora is unlucky. Its claws slams into Sora, causing him to fly through the air and slam him into a pillar, knocking him out as well.

"Sora!" I yell, but to bad for me, too. When I was distracted by checking on Sora's condition, the armor heartless kicks me with his massive boot, causing me to also fly through the air and land right in front of my fallen comrades.

I manage to use the last of my strength to stand up. Wow, how wrong could I be when I said purple isn't intimidating. Well, I'm saying this now, because this might be the last time I would be saying this, looks can be deceiving. I brace myself for the final blow that the heartless would do anytime now. But none came. I open my eyes to see a bright beam slamming into the heartless, causing it to go backwards in surprise.

Just then, a figure landed several feet in front of me. Judging by the shape of the figure, it was a girl. She was wearing a hooded black dress, that hid her face from viewing her any further What surprised me about her was that she had wings. Her left wing was white and feathery, kinda like an angel's wing and her right one is pure black, scaly and somewhat jagged, kinda resembling a demon's wing. Also on the upper part of her right arm, is a bracelet. _Who is this chick?_ I ask myself. Judging by the atmosphere, she seems to be beyond furious.

Before the heartless could attack, the girl summoned her own Keyblade. But her Keyblade was different then Sora's or mine. Her Keyblade's blade is equipped with angel wings instead of something that could represent a key, also her Keyblade's hilt is rounded, resembling a halo. _Wow, her Keyblade looks so...so… stupid._ I thought, then thought about it and face palmed at what I just thought about with not judging things anymore.

Without a warning, she attacked. She first attacked the hands, destroying them without any trouble. She then attacked its remaining foot that wasn't destroyed by me or the others, without the heartless attacking back. She then stepped back a little before summoning light energy in her left hand and dark energy in her other hand. How in the world is she controlling those stuff in her palms?

"You came at the wrong time and showing your ugly face here." the girl said.

The heartless just stood there, staring at her through its helmet. "How about I show you your door out then, huh? she said, with each word she spoke got her more angry then she was already.

Her palms come together, as light infused with darkness, the two energy grow bigger by the second in the girl's hands.

"Just die!" was all the woman said, before firing the infused light and darkness at the heartless, striking it with full force. After the blast, the heartless shook violently before its helmet fell to the ground as an enormous purple heart emitted out of the body armor, before the rest of the armor faded away into light. The pillars retreated back into the ground and everything looked like nothing ever happened here.

"Who are you?" I ask, regaining some of my strength back.

Her Keyblade disappeared as well as her wings. "My name is Lilly." she said, not turning around to face me.

Before I could ask anymore questions, I hear groans behind me as the gang was finally coming back to consciousness. "Guys, are you alright?" I ask, turning my attention to them.

"What happened?" Sora asked, confused of why we are not all dead right now.

"Don't worry, the heartless is defeated, with the help of-" I gesture toward Lilly, but she wasn't there anymore. "Huh, where'd she go?" I ask, scanning the area for her, but there was no trace of her.

"What are you talking about, Kirin?" Sora asked, concern what I'm talking about.

"You know what, forget it." I said, defeated that I couldn't explain what Lilly did to that heartless.

Soon after the dog and duck woke up, we regrouped in the middle of the big area. "So you were looking for us?" Sora inquired, trying to get this straight. The dog and duck just nodded their heads.

"They too have been seeking the wielders of the Keyblades." Leon's voice suddenly came. I turn see Leon, Yuffie and some girl that must have been Aerith.

"Hey, why don't you two come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel." the dog offered, hoping that we would go with them on their adventures

"I wonder if I can find Riku and Kairi…" Sora wondered. These two people must really mean so much to him, they must have been real close before they got seperated.

"Of course!" the duck explained, making Sora perk up in happiness. Just then, the dog and duck huddle up for a quick talk about something.

As that's going, Leon spoke up again. "Sora, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends. And Kirin, you should go as well."

"Yeah I guess." Sora said, a little disappointed still.

"But you can't come along looking like that. Understand? No frowning, no sad faces the duck said, as the dog bent down to the duck.

"Yeah, ya gotta look funny, like us!" the dog added. The duck simply shoved the dog's face from him. _Well, I can see this is going to be a happy crew_, I thought.

"This boat runs on happy faces." the duck continued.

"Happy?" Sora questioned, lowering his head a little more, then there was a short pause. Just then, Sora's head snaps up and he's wearing one of the biggest grin on his face.

"Cheeeeeeeesssssssssseeee!" Sora said, still trying to keep his grin up, then his grin fell as he thought it didn't work.

Before I could do anything to lift Sora's spirits up, the dog and duck bursted into laughter. "That's one funny face!" the dog explained, still laughing. I couldn't help but chuckle along with them.

"Okay, why not? I'll go with you guys." Sora finally agreed.

"Yeah, you got my vote." I added.

"Donald Duck." the duck said, holding his hand out in front of him.

"Name's Goofy." the dog added, also putting his hand on top of Donald's.

"I'm Sora." Sora said, doing the same.

"Kirin," I said, lastly putting my into the circle.

"All for one, and one for all!" Goofy yelled.

After that we all made our way back to the first district without running into any heartless. Once we made it toward the main gate, we all stopped as we said our goodbye to our new friends.

"Make sure you're prepared for your journey ahead of you guys. We don't know how far the heartless have spread." Leon explained to us.

"Yeah, thanks for the useless information." I said sarcastically, but leon simply ignored my remark.

"Check out the shops here. They've got pretty neat stuff." Yuffie explained further.

Then Aerith stepped up to us. "This is from all of us. Spend it as you see fit." she said, handing Sora a small pouch of munny.

"Thanks, Aerith." I said, as Sora stored the munny into his pocket.

"Good luck!" Yuffie said, waving towards us.

"I hope you find your friends, Sora." Aerith added.

"Look out for each other, keep your spirits up." Leon advised, before turning to me. "And Kirin, I hope our sword meet again when you and I got some free time."

"You bet." I said, giving him a thumbs up. And with that they all left us.

"The gummi ship is outside that gate." Donald spoke up, pointing to the main gate.

"The what?" Sora asked, confused.

"That's our ship." Donald explained, a little annoyed that Sora didn't get that the gummi ship was actually a ship.

"Wait 'til you see it!" Googy said in a very excited voice.

"Hold on," Donald said, before turning back to us. "Sora, Kirin, these are for you." Donald pulled out two swirling energy and the swirling energy floated right into us. I got a confused look on my face as Sora did the same.

"Now you two can use magic, too." Donald further explained. To test this, I brought out my Keyblade.

"Okay, Donald, which spell did you give us?" I ask.

"I each gave you a fire spell." Donald explained. I pointed my Keyblade at a barrel and yelled, "FIRE!" Just then, a decent sized fireball shot out of my Keyblade and bursted the barrel into flames.

"Cool!" I say, liking this magic thing already.

"Okay, is that it? Let's get going." Sora said, getting impatient of waiting around.

"Not 'til we're ready!" Donald claimed.

There was a short pause, before Donald spoke up again, "Okay we're ready."

I face palmed at what Donald just did right there. _You've got to be kidding me, but oh well, I guess we're going to experience these kind of stuff like this from time to time, huh?_ I thought, as we took our first towards our biggest adventure yet.


	3. Wonderland

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. All I own is Kirin, his gang, Heart's end and anything else I personally came up with during this.

* * *

Chapter 3- Wonderland

We walk out of the main gate to find a red and orange gummi ship waiting for us. The ship was just big enough for the four of us to fit in. We all climbed in, but to my surprise, I find it rather big in the inside of it. Me and Sora get into the cockpit while Donald and Goofy check the outside for any problems that we might run into later on.

I relax behind the pilot chair, while Sora inspects the many buttons displayed almost everywhere you turn. _What's with all these buttons?_ I ask myself.

"Hello there," a voice came, scaring me and Sora out of our skins. "Who's there?" I ask, searching for the voice, but find nothing. Just then, a cricket lands on my lap. I put my and out and the cricket lands onto my hand and I bring myself to examine the cricket further. This cricket is wearing a small enough dress to fit him and a top hat.

"Who are you?" I ask confused, then kinda face palmed at it. _Wow, now I'm talking to a cricket_, I thought, _how insane am I going to get?_

The cricket simply takes off his top hat and bows. "Cricket's the name, Jiminy cricket at your service." the cricket said, then put his top hat back on. _Okay, I must be hallucinating, did this cricket just-_

"Um, you okay?" the cricket asked me in worry.

_Nope he did_, I thought to myself again.

Before I could answer Jiminy's question, Donald and Goofy came into the cockpit. "We're all ready." Goofy exclaimed. "Alright! here we go!" Sora said excitedly, just ignoring the whole talking cricket incident. I just shrugged, "Yeah, you just scared me by talking, that's all. Now if you excuse me, I would like to get some shut eye." Jiminy just nodded and hopped onto my hat and nuzzled himself into the pocket of my hat. _Now when did I become the keeper of the cricket?_ I thought to myself, _Oh well, I need to sleep_.

I measly fell asleep as we took off, because I was still tired out from our nearly loss battle against the armored heartless. I don't know what happened between here to the other world, but it must have been quite a ride, because when I woke back up we were at the other world already. And the guys were mostly wide-eyed and scanning the area frequently. This world looked mostly like a giant, floating strawberry if you ask me.

"We should enter through that hole." Sora suggested, pointing to a fairly large hole hole in the world.

"Okay, let's put this into autopilot." Donald said, pushing a few buttons to activate the autopilot. The back of the gummi ship opened up as we all boarded towards the back. We were about ten feet or so up in the air above the the hole. Donald and Goofy jump out and vanish into the hole without hesitation.

"I don't know about this." Sora said, getting second thoughts about jumping out of the ship and into a giant hole.

"Listen Sora..." I begin, putting my arm around him and bringing him closer to whisper something to him. But instead, I simply push him overboard and into the hole. I think Sora yelled something to me, but I couldn't hear him over my laughter.

I lastly jump out, awaiting for the final decent into the hole. I reach the group as we somehow start to slowly descend down the hole. Sora was giving me a furious look. All I could do was smile back at him in response.

We finally reach the bottom to a titled floor as all the furniture were embedded into the floor. We drop easily onto the floor, except for Goofy, who was laying back and relaxing our way down, but falls face first onto the ground.

"Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" a voice came out of nowhere as a rabbit wearing glasses and a waistcoat, while holding a clock in his hand, running to the hallway, located across the room. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here, I should be there. I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! The queen, she'll have my head for sure!" The rabbit said, disappearing from view, leaving us all confused.

"Uhhh... Can anybody tell me what just happened?" I ask, but everybody just shook their heads. "Well, let's go follow him," I suggested, running after the rabbit, while everybody else shrugged and followed me. We reached a large door that was two feet taller than Goofy. Wow that's a big door, I thought. I open the door, only to be meet by another door, but slightly smaller. "What the?" I ask, pulling that door open to find, yet, another slightly smaller door. I continue to open doors upon doors, just to be met with more doors. "OH, COME ON!" I yell out frustratedly, ready to go mad with anger. Sora just rolls his eyes and opens the door, reveal another room. "Ta-da!" Sora said jokingly, making Donald and Goofy snicker, while me on the other hand, growl in annoyance.

We entered a really large room, also with embedded furniture, except for a bed. We see the rabbit just in time as he runs through a small door and it closes behind him. We went to the door as Sora bent down to examine the door. "How did he get so small?" Sora questioned, me also wondering the same thing.

"No, you're simply to big." the doorknob answered, shocking all of us.

"It talks!" Donald exclaimed in pure shock.

The doorknob releases a yawn before continuing, "Must you be so loud? You woke me up."

"Good morning!" Goofy waved to the doorknob.

"Good night! I need a bit more sleep." the doorknob said, releasing another yawn.

"Wait!" Sora said, getting on his hands and knees, "What do we have to do to grow small?"

"Why don't you try the bottle, over there." the doorknob said sleepily, as a table, chair and two bottles appear out from under the ground. Sora walked to one of the bottles and took a sip. Nothing happened. "Huh? Nothi- WHOA!" Sora started, before he started shrinking down until he was about the same size as the bottle.

"Whoa," I proclaim, picking Sora up by the neck of his shirt. "You shrunk." Then, I started laughing, bringing Sora to my face. I guess sora didn't like that, because he kicked me in the nose with his oversize shoe. "OW!" I say, dropping Sora onto the table, as I clutch my nose in pain. I growl in anger as I brought my free hand into a fist and readied it into slamming it down onto Sora, but goofy interrupted me. "Hey, Kirin, you should move that bed."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because there's a hole back there, maybe it's another way to get to the rabbit." I let out an annoyed sigh before agreeing. "Okay, I'll do it."

I walk to the side of the bed and started pushing it hard. Apparently, it didn't take much force because it easily slid into the wall as I face planted myself into the wall as well. I rubbed my already sore nose as Donald, Goofy and Sora laughed at my pain. I storm to the bottle and took a sip. It tasted like sweet honey, It was one of the most tasteful thing I've ever tasted.

Just then, the room started getting bigger while I started getting smaller. The next thing I know, I was the same size as the bottle, if not, slightly bigger. Goofy and Donald also took a sip as they too, shrunk. "Okay, let's just get into the other area, please." I said, hoping nothing else unusual things would pop up. As we entered, we were in another unexpected place. We were surrounded by hedges with a heart shape opening of the hedge. Beyond that, was a large clearing, complete with a large podium, a large judge's chair lifting fifteen feet into the air, a desk and an empty jury bench.

I see the white rabbit run up the stairs to the podium before catching his breath for a second, then pulled out a trumpet and played a quick tune, before yelling out, "Court is now in session!"

"I'm on trial? But, why?" a girl with long blonde hair and wearing a blue maid's dress asked in disbelief. "Her majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding." the rabbit yelled, gesturing towards a women wearing a red and black dress with hearts all over it, black short hair balled up at the end, also holding a heart shaped gavel. "This girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it. And the reason is..." the Queen took a small breath before screaming out, "Because I say so, that's why!" She slammed her fist onto her podium.

"That's so unfair!" the girl defended.

"Well, have you anything to say in your defence?" the Queen asked, gesturing her heart gavel to the girl.

"Of course!" the girl stated, "I've done absolutely nothing wrong! You mabe queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so... so mean!" she crossed her arms in frustration.

"SILENCE!" the Queen hollered out, "You dare defy me?!"

"Hey guys, we should help her out." Sora suggested, not wanting this to go on further than it should. "Yeah, but the-" Donald started, but was interrupted by Goofy. "We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?"

"'Meddling'!" Donald corrected

Goofy let out a laugh before continuing, "Oh yeah. And that's against the rules."

"Wait," I butted in, "What 'rules'? I din't know there were rules, where are these 'rules' of yours?"

Before Donald or Goofy could answer my questions, the Queen spoke up again. "The court finds the defendant... Guilty as charged! For the crime of assault and attempt theft of my heart."

We all gasped, knowing who the real culprit is, and that was the heartless. "OFF WITH HER HEAD!" the Queen yelled.

"No! No! Oh please!" the girl pleaded. I guess Sora had enough of sitting around, because he ran up, forcing me and the others to follow. "Hold it right there!" Sora yelled, making everybody turn their attention to us. The guards, which were cards with either a heart, spade, club,or diamond, all holding spears or some other medieval weapons that was pointing right at us._ Oh great, Sora. What'd you get us into now this time?_ I thought.

"Who are you?" How dare you interfere with my court!" the Queen demanded and threatened. "Excuse me, but we know who the real culprit is." Sora defended. "Uh-huh. It's the heartle-" Goofy began, before I put my hands over his mouth from speaking out the rest of his sentence, before turning my head to the Queen, letting out a nervous chuckle.

"Anyway," Sora continued, "She's not the one you're looking for." The queen looked unimpressed by this. "That's nonsense, you have any proof?" she inquired. Sora, at this point, looked down in disappointment. The guards took the girl to a cage that was located near the Queen's podium and locked her into it. "Bring me evidence of Alice's innocence! Fail, and off with all your heads!" Sheesh, what's her deal and cutting off people's heads, I thought, before she continued. "Gather as much or little evidence as you please. Report back here once you're ready." the Queen instructed.

We all walked to the girl named Alice, who looked gloom at what had happened. "Who are you guys?" she asked, finally taking notice of us standing in front of her. "Hello, I'm Sora." Sora introduced himself. "Name's Goofy." Goofy added, "And this here is Donald." Goofy gestured to Donald. "And this fella is Kirin." Goofy finally gestured to me. "I'm Alice." she said, "Though, I wish we could have met under different circumstances."

"Okay guys, let's go find those evidence!" Sora said, full of confidence and ran towards the woods, Donald and Goofy following close. "Don't worry, Alice. We'll get you outta there." I said to her, before running off to catch up with my group.

* * *

We all reach a the forest like no other. There were huge flowers, a humongous stump that was once a tree, a pond that looks like you could easily stand on. There were also huge mushrooms that lead up to lilypads that were all hung by thin up by thin stems. "What a weird forest." I commented.

Just then, a purple head of a smiling cat appeared in front of us and disappeared as fast as it came. "Uh, did anybody else see that?" I ask, making sure I wasn't the only one who saw that. The smiling cat's head popped up again near the huge tree standing forty of fifty feet away. It disappeared and reappeared onto the stump, where the rest of its body appeared, dancing on its head, before putting his head onto its rightful place.

"Who are you?" Donald asked, kinda frustrated with the cat already. "Who; indeed?" the cat responded back, "Poor Alice, soon to lose her head, and she's not guilty of a thing."

"Hey," I shot back, "I'm not letting that happen!"

"Hey, if you know who the culprit is, then tell us." The cat looks at all of us before speaking, "The Cheshire Cat has all the answers, but doesn't tell. The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness." And without a warning, he disappeared. "Wait!" Sora yelled, but it was already to late. I let out a stressful sigh, knowing this was going to be harder than we thought.

"They already left the forest. I won't tell which exit. There are four evidence in all. three are chinch to find. The fourth is tricky. Big reward if you find them all." the cat's face voice came, but he didn't reappear anywhere. "Should we trust him?" Donald asked, questioning the cat's saying. The cat suddenly appeared in front of Donald, scaring the duck nearly to death. "To trust or not to trust? I trust you'll decide." the cat said, before disappearing for the last time.

Before we could react, heartless appeared, seven armored shadows, which I named soldiers because of their armor reminded me of medieval soldier's armor. And about three to four shadows. I summoned my Keyblade and we all dispatched the heartless as easily as one, two, three. As the purple hearts lifted, several darkness vortexes appeared and we once again readied ourselves. But what came out of the dark vortexes isn't what we suspected, well, as for me though. Instead of soldiers or shadows, we're met with floating, small wizard heartless. They were wearing red outfits with the heartless symbol on it. Their faces were blackened out, except glowing yellow eyes. To top it all off, they had wizard hats that curled around itself at the tip of the hat.

Before I could laugh at their ridiculous figures, they all fired fireballs at us. I manage to slash one of the fireballs into nothing, while the others slammed into me, throwing me ten feet back. Pain erupted from where the others have hitten. "Alright, no more playing around, its time for you guys to die." I say, finally overcoming the pain that still went through my body. Sora, Donald and Goofy ran to the heartless, I would have joined in the fight, but so much pain was going through my body right now, I slumped over, the pain wiped my body clean of all my strength. After the heartless were defeated, Donald started rummaging through his pockets and brought out a green bottle.

"Here, drink this." Donald instructed me, putting the green bottle into my hands. "What is this?" I ask, even though I knew it tasted horrible and it healed whoever drink it physically and mentally. And it would heal any scars the person received in battle, but I never knew what it was called at all. "It's a potion." Goofy explained, "It heals whoever drinks it and restores the users strength." I took the cork off the bottle and took a quick sip. The potion tasted just like the one in my dreams, then it got that bad tasting again, making me almost gag out any of the remaining green liquid that was still in my mouth. But, I force to swallow the rest as a sudden shudder sensation went through my body, as my pain was replaced by warmth feeling and some of the burn marks have disappeared. Strength has returned a moment later and I forced myself to stand. "Ugh, that tasted awful, but thanks Donald." I say, putting the cork back on the bottle and handed it back to Donald.

We continued further into the forest, finally spotting a small, pink box. "Is this the evidence the cat was talking about?" Donald asked in much confusion. "I don't know, but we're going to find out." I say, opening the pink box. Inside was a shadow's footprint. How did a footprint get inside a box, I have no idea. "How in the world are we going to carry this, along with the other three?" I ask. "Not to worry, Kirin." Donald exclaimed, walking up to the box and whacked the box with his staff. Just then, the box started to shrink until it was as big as my palm. "Alright Donald." I praised, before stuffing the box into my pocket.

We continue on, easily finding the others. We went back to the beginning of the forest as we try to find the last one. "Where is the last evidence?" Goofy asked, looking under a rock for some odd reason. "Remember, Goofy, the Cheshire Cat said it was tricky to find." Sora pointed out. I wasn't listening as I was memorized by a huge flower. I don't know why this flower fascinated, but it just did.

"Kirin, look out!" Sora warns, snapping me out of my trance. I didn't notice it before, but the flower started opening up, smoke emitting from the opening. Before the flower could spray the smoke onto me, I'm pushed out of the way as the smoke is sprayed onto Sora. Instead of Sora melting into nothing, as I predicted, Sora seemed to grow. Sora continued to grow until he was twenty five to thirty feet taller. "Wow!" Sora proclaimed, as all of us are shocked at this. "How in the world did you get so big?" Donald asked. Sora looked around and soon laid his eyes on me, as a devilish smile came upon his face. This can't be good, I thought.

"Hey, Kirin, have you ever thought about flying?" Sora asked me.

Before I could answer, Sora picked me up and threw me up into the air without hesitation. I flew into the air, fifty feet above the trees, before I fell into a huge tree. Thankfully, the tree branches and leaves broke slowed my down and I landed onto a large coconut. Sora let out a laugh as Donald and Goofy looked dumbfounded at the scene they just witnessed. I guess this is what I get for pushing Sora out of the ship, huh? Sora was laughing so hard, he fell onto his back and clutching his gut. Apparently, the stump was behind him and as he fell on it, the slump retreated into the ground as a lilypad that was embedded in the ground, sprung up and revealed a path to a strange opening.

"Hey, Sora, if you're done laughing, could we please move on?" I ask, freeing leaves and branches off my body. "And while you're at it, eat this." Sora finally calmed himself down and took the coconut and bit into it without a problem, making Sora shrink back to his normal size again. Once Sora, Donald and Goofy made it to me, we entered the strange opening.

The next thing we knew, we were falling out and landed on a large enough faucet that barely could hold us onto. Sora nearly falls off, but I grab him by the back of his shirt to prevent him from fully losing his footing. I spot our last evidence on a plank of wood, between a ten foot gap between us and the plank. "How are we suppose to get over there?" Sora complained, knowing it would be impossible for us to jump there.

I thought about it for awhile and then got an idea popped into my mind. I bent down and whispered to to Donald's ear, don't ask me if he actually has ears or not, and Donald nodded in agreement. I back up a little with the little room I have, as Donald got ready with his staff. I ran a bit, before I leaped my way towards the plank with great distance. I would have missed, if it wasn't for Donald casting a levitation spell on me as I'm lifted up and onto the wooden plank. I quickly grab the box and toss it to the guys as I back and easily leap towards them, landing back onto the faucet without Donald using his levitation spell.

After Donald shrinks the box down, the Cheshire Cat appears on the wooden plank. "Well, look at what you've found. Nice going." the cat says, smiling bigger than he usually does, which is creeping me the heck out. "Now we can save Alice!" Sora said triumphantly.

"Don't be so sure," the cat said, breaking Sora's spirits a little. "She maybe innocent, but what about you?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" I ask angrily, noticing that the Cheshire is probably calling us the culprit.

"I won't tell. But I'll give you something." the cat said as two swirling energies appeared and entered me and Sora. "Congrats, you both obtained the power of blizzard." The cat congratulated, before disappearing.

"Okay, this world gets weirder and weirder by the minute." I say as I look around. "And how are we going to get do-" I start, before I felt a hand push me off. I fell off the faucet and started falling to the floor. I quickly turn back around to see Sora letting out another devilish smile. Oh come on! Is there anything that would satisfy his revenge?"

I would have been squashed by the impact of the floor, if it wasn't for Donald casting his levitation spell to from being splattered all over the floor. The rest of them were levitated down as we make our way back to the court area. Sora still had his devilish smile on his face as I knew I was somehow in for some more. This is going to be a long and painful revenge, isn't it?

* * *

"Have you've gathered you evidence?" the Queen asked as we made our way into the garden.

"Yes we have," I said with a confident smile, bringing out our evidence as the boxes grew back to their original size.

"My, my, that's a lot of evidence. But I'm not impressed. Guards, bring me my evidence!" the Queen orders, as a guard brung out an identical box and places it near ours. The guard then shuffles our evidence with the Queen's, making me confused. "Looking at all these evidence would be a waste of my time, so you'll chose one and I'll defy who's guilty, based of that evidence."

"That's crazy!" Donald yelled.

"Yeah," I added, "After all that trouble we went through to retrieve these things."

"Silence!" the Queen ordered, "You dare defy me? Now, choose one."

Sora looked at each one and got a worried look on his face. "Come on, Sora, just choose one so we could get this done and over with." I quietly say, hoping Sora would just choose one quickly. Sora finally chooses the middle one.

"Are you sure? No second chances." the Queen assured. Sora just nods and the box opens up and a soldier pops out and disappears. "What was that?" the Queen asked, finally looking surprise. "See, Alice is innocent." Sora said.

The Queen seem to get angry. "Silence! Article 29: No one defies the Queen."

"That's crazy!" Donald yelled again, hopping up and down angrily.

"OFF WITH YOUR HEADS!"

Just then, everything except for the Queen's podium, disappeared and the guards readied themselves as we did the same. A tower appears in the middle as one of the guards pulled the cage up. "Get them you fools." the Queen demanded, as the guards try to attack. I slash my Keyblade into four of the nearest guards, sending them all flying, knocking out two and infuriating the other two. Donald whacks his staff upside the head of one of the guards, dazing him. Goofy rams his shield into a couple of guards, knocking out a few in the process. Sora went after the tower, sending card guards flying when they got in his way.

I come in locked combat with one guard. Me and the soldier push our weapons to get the upperhand. I simply kick the card away as I spin attack him, knocking him out. I glare at the Queen, who looked like she was having fun watching the scene below her. I back up a few feet and run towards the Queen's podium. An unaware guard stands in my way, which I simply hop onto his head and use him as a spring board to get myself into the air. Apparently, I was shot a little to high and landed just enough to stay on top of the Queen's podium. The Queen's expression changes from satisfaction to anger. I point my Keyblade at her. "Stop this now or I'll show you who's head will be rolling." I threatened.

Before the Queen could decide, the tower falls and the cage lowers itself. Everybody stops fighting and looks at the curtain covered cage. Once the curtain was removed, Alice is no longer inside. "What?" I question. "You fools, find Alice, I don't care how." the Queen ordered to her guards as they ran in different directions.

"She must have been kidnapped when we were fighting." Donald exclaimed.

"Come on, guys. I think I know where she is." I say, hopping off the Queen's podium and towards the woods again, as the guys were forced to follow me.

* * *

"Come on, hurry up!" I yell, bursting into the forest, as the guys try to keep up with me. Just then, a flower spits out a boulder directly at me. "Whoa!" I proclaim, ducking just in time as the boulder sails past my head and lands behind me with a heavy thud. "Kirin, you okay?" Goofy asked me. "Yeah," I respond back.

The Cheshire Cat appears on the boulder, sitting awkwardly on the boulder.

"Have you seen Alice?" Sora asked.

"Alice, no. Shadow, yes." the cat responded in some sort of riddle.

"Where did they go?" Sora asked, kinda sounding demanding.

"This way? That way? Does it matter?" the cat asked, "Left, right, up down! All mixed up, thanks to the shadows, step deeper into the forest to the deserted garden. You might find shadows in the upside-down room." And with that, the cat disappeared as more shadows were heard forming behind us. I turn around, summoning my Keyblade, to face... Fat heartlesses?

These fat heartlesses were just... Well, fat. They looked like overstuffed soldiers. "I think they had a little too much to eat." I commented on them. there were four fat heartless V.S four of us.

Before any of us could attack them, one of the fat heartless carelessly runs towards us, and I mean run. I didn't know these fat heartless could actually run that fast. Donald, Goofy and Sora dodged out of the way in time, except for me. The heartless slams into me and carried me into a tree and kept me there, crushing me between him and the tree. I couldn't see the battle going on, but I could hear it. The heartless that kept me pinned, scratched his head and looked like he was lost.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" I yelled, squirming myself around. "Are you stupid or something, I'm right here!"

Unfortunately, the heartless din't listen as it continued looking for its target. What felt like hours, I've been pinned against a heartless and the tree, finally the heartless was defeated, freeing me from my prison. "Ow..." I say, before recovering from the crushing prison I was in. I stare at the person that saved me and I couldn't believe my eyes. a hooded figure stared back at me, but not an ordinary hooded figure, it was Lilly! "L-L-Lilly!" I say surprised. Donald, Goofy and Sora have finally defeated the remaining heartless and regrouped by me.

"Who is this?" Donald asked, clearly confused at the new figure that helped me moments ago from being squashed to death. "Her name is Lilly." I say, introduced her to everybody else, "She was the one that helped defeat to armored heartless back in Traverse Town." I explained to them. "By the way, what are you doing here?" I ask her.

She doesn't respond, all she does it nod her head to us, but doesn't speak. "Um, you feeling okay?" I ask. Again, she nods a 'yes'. "Ooooookaaaay..." I begin, then thought of something. "Hey, can you help us locate Alice?"

At first she doesn't do anything for awhile, but then nods her head a third time. "Great," I say, "Do you know which way we need to go?" I kept asking her. She nods again and points her finger further into the forest and then starts walking in that direction. We begin to follow her until we've reached a deserted tea party area. A table and seven chairs were set up and cake, tea, and other delicious food and drinks were set up on the table. Everything looked so peaceful and good, until I see a picture of a brown rabbit and some small guy wearing a green outfit and green top hat were crying. On the side of the picture was a sign saying, 'A Very Merry Unbirthday.'

I kinda felt bad for that picture of crying people, but then was stopped when Lilly walked up to a two dimensional house, by the abandoned tea party. This two dimensional house looked like a ordinary house. Nothing looked odd about it, besides being two dimensional, other than that, nothing. That is, until Lilly opens the door and steps into it, disappearing into the house.

We quickly recover from confusion and follow her into the house. There, we find ourselves in a totally different room. Huh, this like the ceiling from the oth... I stop myself from finishing that sentence and look up, but wished I didn't, because I soon realized that we were all on the ceiling, but for some odd reason, we weren't falling. We were all planted perfectly onto the ceiling.

Before I could freak out or anything, The Cheshire Cat appeared on a high ledge and smiled gratefully to all of us. "They're hiding somewhere. And the momeraths outgrabe. Want to find the shadows? Try turning on the light." the cat said, before disappearing, leaving us once again, confused and frustrated. "What in the world is this cat trying to get at!" I say angrily, before Lilly tugged my sleeve and pointed to two torches that were suspended, or hanging up in our case, in the middle of the room. "Perfect! Thanks Lilly." I say as we all headed to the torches, only to be stopped by shadows, soldiers, those flying red things, and one fat heartless. "OH COME ON!" I yell out, "IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE WE SHOULD KNOW ABOUT!"

I summon my Keyblade and readied myself for yet another battle. "I'll tell you what," I say to the heartless, being serious this time. "I'm getting real sick and tired of you guys popping us where ever you guys want. So would you guys do us a big favor and leave!" And with that said, I started attacking them, the others joined in shortly after.

Once they were all defeated, no trouble with the fat heartless this time, we jumped onto the chandelier and lit the first one. Before we could go light the second one, the cat reappeared next to it. "It's too dim. Make it brighter." the cat complained. But before anybody could respond, I jumped to the other torch and grabbed the cat by the neck and brought him close to my face, but his expression didn't change at my actions. "Shut up and stop talking riddles! Tell us everything you know or I'll be shaving all that purple fur off you!" I threatened, but the cat simply disappeared and reappeared on my head, then took his paws and forced me to smile. "Cheer up my boy, there's no need to be angry. One more lamp that you need to light." the cat said, disappearing from my head.

I growled in annoyance and yelled, "Fine! we'll lit your stupid candle!" Then without any thoughts, I lit the last candle and the cat reappeared by Sora and them. "All the lights are on. You'll see the shadows soon. They'll arise in this room, but somewhere else. The shadows might go after that doorknob, too." the cat said, disappearing for the last time. Leaving us confused of what he's been trying to get at. Suddenly, everything clicked within my head, of what the Cheshire was trying to tell us the whole time.

"That's it!" I yell in realization, startling everybody, except Lilly who was silent through all of this. "I know where the shadows are going to go. Let's hurry before we're too late!" I say, jumping down and running for the opening, leading back to the abandoned tea party. Forcing everybody, even Lilly, to follow me and question what the heck I'm doing.

* * *

After some time, including a few run-ins with heartless, we made it back where we first drank those bottles. Once we all got there, the Cheshire Cat was already there, laying near the bottles, waiting for us with a big usual grin on his face. "You'll have a better view from high up." the cat insisted. we all managed to make it to the table, where we all gathered around the cat. Just then, the cat got up on his hind legs. "The shadows should be here soon. Are you prepared for the worst?" the cat asked us all, "If not, too bad! Lilly?" the cat asked, looking toward Lilly, who just simply nodded and snapped her fingers, making the bottles disappear.

Just then, we heard a noise from above as we all looked up and saw a huge, weird looking heartless come down from the ceiling and land near the table, just to jump over the table and land on the other side. I turn angrily to the cat, but he simply vanished, along with Lilly too. _Great, now Lilly's working for them too?_ I ask myself.

I turn to face the heartless, this heartless was one of the most bizarre heartless I have seen. The heartless's head is several segments balanced on each other. Each segment holds their own face, all have the same glowing yellow eyes and jagged mouths and they alternate in color from red to black. Its arms are black and sometimes look like they are made of paper. It wears black armor with large, red shoulder pads, a black codpiece, and has a very thin and small red body. The upper halves of its legs are red, while their lower halves are black. Its feet are black, flat, and curl at the tips, kind of reminding me of curled guillotines to me. The heartless then pulls out two zig-zagging, purple and lavender striped juggling clubs and started to juggle them.

Me and the guys readied ourselves as the heartless tried to slam its juggling club onto us, but we easily dodge it. Unfortunately, when the heartless's club hit the table, the table magically embedded itself back into the ground. forcing all of us be on the ground. The heartless swings his clubs to us again, this time succeeding, as we are all shot backwards, but somehow remain ground. we begin to attack the feet, but somehow our weapons just bounced off. "What the?" I ask. None of our attacks are being useful against this thing.

I began to quickly think of a solution, but come up with none. Come on, Kirin. Use that brain of yours to think of anything. I thought to myself. I look at the guys that continue to try to hack through the heartless's feet and legs with no avail. It was no use, this heartless might have no weak spot, we're doomed either way and this time, we don't have Lilly to save us from this peril. I avoid another attack and thought further of how we could take this heartless down. Okay so our weapons are useless when attacking the feet and legs... I face palm as I finally figure out. We've only been attacking his lower half, but what about his upper half?

_It's worth a shot, though_. I thought, smiling at the idea. "Guys!" I yell out, "Attack the upper half, that's his weak spot!" the guys nodded and stopped attacking the lower half and attacked the upper half, and surprisingly my idea worked, our weapons were easily hitting the heartless, damaging it. New hope rises within me and a smile forms onto my face.

Just then, the heartless's clubs lit on fire and my smile faded as shock fills my body. The heartless swings its clubs as it makes contact with the guys, throwing them aside. "NO!" I yell. Suddenly, the table sprang back up, leaving me another idea to pop into my head. "Hey!" I yell to the heartless to catch its attention, Which I do, the heartless turns to me. "Over here you numskull." I say as I fire a fireball at it and it strikes its face, I couldn't tell if I enraged it or not because its face never changed expression, but it came after me, fire its own fireballs at me.

I dodge the fireballs as I climb up the table. As I reach the top, the heartless tries swinging its arms to swat me off the table, but I easily dodge his attack and point my Keyblade at it. "Blizzard!" I yell, shooting icicles at the heartless, hitting it in the chest and causing it to step back a foot. It tries to swing its clubs at me, but I easily dodge those too. I finally see an opening and run towards the heartless. Before it could react to my actions, I hop on its shoulder pads and attack its head. Each time I strike its head, Its head started spinning around. Before I could think of what's happening. it swung its head to me and I'm smacked by a spinning head and flown across the room. I slowly get up to see the the guys back up and begin attacking the heartless again, prying its attention away from me.

I shake the pain away and join the guys into the fight, knowing this won't last every long if we don't finish this heartless off. After about ten minutes of attacking, the heartless starts to sway back and forth, then fall backwards, flailing its arms before a enormous purple heart emended from it, before the heartless disappeared with a flash of light, signifying our victory. "Alright!" Donald excitedly said.

Before we could celebrate our victory any longer, we all heard a yawn from behind us, it was the doorknob. "What a racket, how's a doorknob to get any sleep?" _What?! He's been sleeping this whole time and now he wakes up!_ I thought, then face palmed. _That's it, I give up on logic of this world._ The doorknob lets out a big yawn, revealing a keyhole of some sort within his mouth. Before any of us could react, mine and Sora's Keyblades lit with light and pointed themselves to the keyhole, then shot a beam of light into the keyhole and a noise could be heard of something locking or something. When that was all done, our lights from our Keyblades faded away.

"What was that?" Donald asked, only to get a confused looks from everybody.

"You hear that?" Sora asked, "It sounded like something closed."

"No," I added in, "Not something closing, but something locking."

Just then, a shard of something popped out of nowhere, clashing onto the floor in front of our feet. "This gummi ain't like the others, no sir." Donald picked it up and examined it for a while before saying, "Okay, I'll hold onto it." And with that, Donald stuffed it into his pocket, but not before shrinking it to fit in.

"Splendid," A voice came as we turned to see the Cheshire Cat on the table with the two bottles there again. "You're quite the hero. If you're looking for Alice, she's not here. She's gone! Off with the shadows, into darkness." And with that said, the cat disappeared, angering me with the message he left us. "No..." Sora said sadly. Even though Sora put me through so much pain, I still felt sorry for him and put my hand onto his shoulder. "Don't worry, Sora, we'll find Alice in some other world." I say, trying to comfort him. Sora just put his head down, but simply nodded. "Let's go back to our gummi ship. We might find her on our adventures." Donald said walking towards the table. "We've gotta go back to the rabbits hole to return back to our ship." Goofy said, also walking to the table.

Me and Sora followed close hand. We drank the other bottle, but not without difficulty because the bottle was hard to tip any liquid into our mouths when your only as big as the bottle. Once reaching back to the Rabbit's hole, we stood in the center of the room. Just then,before any of us could do anything, the air started picking us up and brought us onto our ship. We all got back into the cockpit and settled down, ready to fly to the next world.

As Donald started started pressing buttons to deactivate auto-pilot, I felt something squirming in my hat. I Brought my hand up and something landed on my hand. once bringing whatever into view, I notice it is Jiminy. "Jiminy?! Were you in my hat this whole time?" I ask. Jiminy just nodded and pulled out a small booklet and started writing something down. "Uh, Jiminy, what are you doing?" I ask out of curiosity. "I'm writing all what happened in Wonderland, I'm here to write whatever happened on your adventures." Jiminy explained.

"Oh, So your like a ghost writer to us then?" I said. Jiminy just nodded and put his booklet back into his outfit, before hopping back into my hat. I still don't know why he hides in my hat, but hey, if he's cool with that, then so am I. _Let's hope that the next world is not as weird as Wonderland has been._ I thought as we flew to our next destination.


End file.
